cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Stephen J. Cannell
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Pasadena }} Stephen J. Cannell è stato un produttore televisivo, sceneggiatore e scrittore statunitense e occasionalmente attore. Biografia Giovinezza Stephen J. Cannell nacque a Los Angeles, California, ed è cresciuto in una villa nei pressi di Pasadena.Los Angeles Times, Stephen J. Cannell dies at 69; TV writer, producer 2010-10-02. Retrieved 2010-10-02. I suoi genitori erano Carolyn Baker e Joseph Knapp Cannell, proprietario di una catena di negozi di arredamento.Stephen J. Cannell Biography (1941–) Sthephen soffrì di dislessia quando era a scuola, ma si diplomò all'Università dell'Oregon, con un Bachelor of Science in giornalismo.Ford, Luke. Lukeford.net: "Producer Stephen J. Cannell" Carriera Terminato il college, lavorò per diversi anni per i negozi di famiglia prima di riuscire a presentare e vendere alla Universal una sceneggiatura per la serie televisiva Operazione ladro. Venne subito ingaggiato dalla succursale televisiva degli Universal Studios, dove iniziò sscrivendo come freelance per telefilm polizieschi come Ironside e i film televisivi di Colombo.Nel 1971 entrò a far parte del team di sceneggiatori della serie televisiva Adam-12, dalla quarta stagione in poi. Nel corso degli anni continuò a collaborare con la Universal, creando e scrivendo le sceneggiature per note serie televisive come Agenzia Rockford, La squadriglia delle pecore nere, Ralph supermaxi eroe, Hardcastle e McCormick e Riptide, molte delle quali in collaborazione con Frank Lupo. Nel 1979 fondò la Stephen J. Cannell Productions e diversi anni dopo i Cannell Studios, creando e producendo numerose serie televisive di successo che hanno caratterizzato quegli anni, A-Team, Hunter, 21 Jump Street e Renegade. Cannell ha avuto anche varie esperienze come attore, partecipando ad alcune serie da lui prodotte. È apparso in 2 poliziotti a Palm Beach, Un detective in corsia e Pacific Blue, è più volte apparso nella serie televisiva Renegade, nel ruolo ricorrente di Donald "Dutch" Dixon. Ha recitato inoltre nel film diretto da Mario Van Peebles Posse - La leggenda di Jessie Lee. É apparso anche nel telefilm Castle - Detective tra le righe nei panni di se stesso come amico e conoscente del personaggio protagonista Rick Castle. Nel corso della sua lunga carriera ha creato 40 serie televisive, sceneggiato più di 450 episodi e prodotto oltre 1500 episodi. Dalla metà degli anni novanta iniziò l'attività di romanziere, pubblicando diversi romanzi dal 1996 al 2010. Nel 2009, assieme alla 20th Century Fox, con la sua Stephen J. Cannell Productions produce un adattamento cinematografico di una delle sua serie televisive più di successo, A-Team. Vita privata Dall'8 agosto 1964 fino alla morte è stato sposato con Marcia Finch. La coppia ha due figlie, Tawnia e Chelsea, e un figlio di nome Cody. La coppia aveva inoltre un figlio di nome Derek, deceduto nel 1981 all'età di quindici anni, quando un castello di sabbia che stava costruendo è crollato soffocandolo. Nonostante sia stato uno scrittore per gran parte della sua vita, Cannell ha sofferto di dislessia, disturbo che gli ha causato diversi problemi sia durante gli studi sia nella sua professione. Per questo Cannell si è fatto promotore di diverse campagne di sensibilizzazione e ha parlato apertamente del suo disturbo nel documentario Dislecksia: The Movie. Morte È deceduto il 30 settembre 2010 a causa di un melanoma. Filmografia Sceneggiatore *''Ironside'' (Ironside), gli episodi "This Could Blow Your Mind" (1970) e "The Riddle in Room Six" (1971) *''The D.A.'' (1971) Serie TV *''Adam-12'' (Adam-12) (15 episodi, 1971-1973) Serie TV *''Chase'' (1973) Film TV *''Chase'' (1973) Serie TV *''Colombo: Scacco matto a Scotland Yard'' (Columbo: Double Exposure) (1973) *''Toma'' (Toma), gli episodi "The Oberon Contract" (1973), "Crime Without Victim" (1973), "The Cain Connection" (1973), "Frame-Up (1973) e "The Contract on Alex Cordeen" (1974) *''Switch'' (Switch), l'episodio "Death by Resurrection" (1975) *''La città degli angeli'' (City of Angels), gli episodi "The November Plan: Part 1" (1976), "The November Plan: Part 2" (1976), "The November Plan: Part 3" (1976) e "The Castle of Dreams" (1976) *''Scott Free'' (1976) Film TV *''Richie Brockelman: The Missing 24 Hours'' (1976) Film TV *''The November Plan'' (1977) Film TV *''Dr. Scorpion'' (1978) Film TV *''La squadriglia delle pecore nere'' (Baa Baa Black Sheep) (26 episodi, 1976-1978) Serie TV *''The Gypsy Warriors'' (1978) *''Baretta'' (Baretta) (82 episodi, 1975-1978) Serie TV *''The Jordan Chance'' (1978) Film TV *''Stone'' (1979) Film TV *''The Chinese Typewriter'' (1979) Film TV *''The Night Rider'' (1979) Film TV *''The Duke, l'episodio "Nothing 'Cept Noise" (1979) *Agenzia Rockford'' (The Rockford Files) (122 episodi, 1974-1980) Serie TV *''Stone, negli episodi "Case Number HM-89428, Homicide" (1980), "Just a Little Blow Between Friends" (1980) e "What Do You People Want from Me?" (1980) *Premiata agenzia Whitney'' (Tenspeed and Brown Shoe) (8 episodi, 1980) Serie TV *''Nightside'' (1980) Film TV *''Glendora'' (The Quest), l'episodio "Escape from a Velvet Box" (1982) *''The Rousters'' (1983) Film TV (creatore) *''The Rousters, l'episodio "The Rousters" (1983) (creatore) *Hunter'' (Hunter), episodi "Un caso difficile" (1984) e "Una patata bollente" (1984) (creatore della serie) *''Mike Hammer'' (Mike Hammer), l'episodio "Catfight" (1984) *''Brothers-in-Law'' (1985) Film TV *''Stingray'' (1985) Film TV (creatore) *''Hardcastle & McCormick'' (Hardcastle and McCormick) (9 episodi, 1983-1985) Serie TV *''Ralph supermaxi eroe'' (The Greatest American Hero) (36 episodi, 1981-1986) Serie TV *''Riptide'' (Riptide) (10 episodi, 1984-1986) Serie TV *''A-Team'' (A-Team) (97 episodi, 1983-1987) Serie TV *''Stingray'' (Stingray) (8 episodi, 1986-1987) Serie TV *''J.J. Starbuck'' (1987) Serie TV *''Crimini misteriosi'' (Unsub) (8 episodi, 1989) Serie TV *''Booker'' (Booker), gli episodi "Raising Arrizola" (1989) e "Deals and Wheels: Part 1" (1989) (creatore) *''Wiseguy'' (74 episodi, 1987-1990) Serie TV *''Broken Badges, l'episodio "Chucky" (1990) (creatore) *Disney Presents The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage, l'episodio "Pilot" (1991) *Brattigan, detective di cronaca'' (The Great Pretender) (1991) Film TV *''21 Jump Street'' (21 Jump Street) (102 episodi, 1987-1991) *''Palace Guard'' (8 episodi, 1991) Serie TV *''The Hat Squad, l'episodio "Pilot" (1992) (creatore) *Traps, l'episodio "The 24/24 Hour Rule" (1994) *Cobra Investigazioni'' (Cobra) (22 episodi, 1993-1994) Serie TV *''Greyhounds'' (1994) Film TV *''Marker, l'episodio "Snowballs in Hawaii" (1995) *The Rockford Files: A Blessing in Disguise'' (1995) Film TV *''Il commissario Scali'' (The Commish) (92 episodi, 1991-1996) Serie TV *''The Rockford Files: Friends and Foul Play'' (1996) Film TV *''Wiseguy'' (1996) Film TV *''Renegade'' (Renegade) (59 episodi, 1992-1997) (creatore della serie) Serie TV *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1997) Film TV *''2 poliziotti a Palm Beach'' (Silk Stalkings) (176 episodi, 1991-1999) Serie TV *''The Rockford Files: If It Bleeds... It Leads'' (1999) Film TV *''Dead Above Ground'' (2002) *''Hunter - Ritorno alla giustizia'' (Hunter: Return to Justice) (2002) Film TV *''Hunter - Ritorno in polizia'' (Hunter: Back in Force) (2003) Film TV *''It Waits'' (2005) *''The Tooth Fairy'' (2006) Uscito direttamente in home video *''The Greatest American Hero: The Fan Series'' (2009) *''A-Team'' (The A-Team) (2010) Produttore *''Chase'' (1973) Film TV *''Chase'' (1973) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''Toma'' (Toma) (21 episodi, 1973-1974) Serie TV *''Agenzia Rockford'' (The Rockford Files) (78 episodi, 1975-1980) Serie TV *''The Rousters'' (1983) Film TV *''The Rousters, l'episodio "The Rousters" (1983) *Sonny Spoon'' (Sonny Spoon), l'episodio "Semper Fi" (1988) *''Street Justice'' (Street Justice) (1991) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''Bad Boy'' (2002) *''Dead Above Ground'' (2002) *''Demon Hunter'' (2005) *''It Waits'' (2005) *''The Garden'' (2006) *''The Tooth Fairy'' (2006) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Left in Darkness'' (2006) Uscito direttamente in home video *''The Poker House'' (2008) *''A-Team'' (The A-Team) (2010) Produttore esecutivo *''Scott Free'' (1976) Film TV *''Richie Brockelman: The Missing 24 Hours'' (1976) Film TV *''Baretta'' (Baretta), l'episodio "Dear Tony" (1976) *''Dr. Scorpion'' (1978) Film TV *''La squadriglia delle pecore nere'' (Baa Baa Black Sheep) (36 episodi, 1976-1978) Serie TV *''Richie Brockelman, Private Eye'' (6 episodi, 1978) Serie TV *''The Gypsy Warriors'' (1978) *''Stone'' (1979) Film TV *''Stone'' (1979) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''The Duke'' (1979) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''The Night Rider'' (1979) Film TV *''Premiata agenzia Whitney'' (Tenspeed and Brown Shoe) (7 episodi, 1980) Serie TV *''Nightside'' (1980) Film TV *''Midnight Offerings'' (1981) Film TV *''Glendora'' (The Quest) (1982) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''Gifts of Greatness'' (1985) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Stingray'' (1985) Film TV *''Ralph supermaxi eroe'' (The Greatest American Hero) (44 episodi, 1981-1986) Serie TV *''Riptide'' (Riptide), gli episodi "Thirty-Six Hours 'til Dawn" (1985) e "Smiles We Left Behind" (1986) *''Stazione di Polizia'' (The Last Precinct), l'episodio "Pilot" (1986) *''Hardcastle & McCormick'' (Hardcastle and McCormick) (67 episodi, 1983-1986) Serie TV *''Hunter'' (Hunter) (19 episodi, 1984-1985) Serie TV *''A-Team'' (A-Team) (97 episodi, 1983-1987) Serie TV *''Destination America'' (1987) Film TV *''Stingray'' (Stingray) (23 episodi, 1986-1987) Serie TV *''CBS Summer Playhouse, l'episodio "Sirens" (1987) *J.J. Starbuck'' (1987) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''Scandals'' (1988) Film TV *''Crimini misteriosi'' (Unsub) (8 episodi, 1989) Serie TV *''Booker'' (Booker) (1989)(episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''21 Jump Street'' (21 Jump Street), nell'episdoio "Old Haunts in a New Age" (1989) (non accreditato) *''Wiseguy'' (49 episodi, 1987-1990) Serie TV *''Broken Badges, l'episodio "Chucky (1990) *The Belles of Bleeker Street'' (1991) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''Disney Presents The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage'' (1991) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''Brattigan, detective di cronaca'' (The Great Pretender) (1991) Film TV *''Palace Guard'' (8 episodi, 1991) Serie TV *''Renegade'' (Renegade) (1992) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''The Hat Squad, gli episodi "Pilot" (1992) e "Dead Man Walking" (1993) *Scomparsi'' (Missing Persons) (17 episodi, 1993-1994) Serie TV *''Two'' (1995) Film TV *''Doppio inganno'' ( Jake Lassiter: Justice on the Bayou) (1995) Film TV *''Marker'' (1995) Serie TV (produttore esecutivo) (episodi sconosciuti) *''L'ultimo dei mohicani'' (Hawkeye), l'episodio "Vengeance Is Mine (1995) *''Hunter - Giustizia a Los Angeles'' (The Return of Hunter) (1995) Film TV *''Un bambino in trappola'' (A Child Is Missing) (1995) Film TV *''Il commissario Scali'' (The Commish) (90 episodi, 1991-1996) Serie TV *''Wiseguy'' (1996) Film TV *''Two, l'episodio "Pilot" (1996) *Them'' (1996) Film TV *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1997) Film TV *''Profit'' (Profit) (8 episodi, 1996-1997) Serie TV *''Hunter - Ritorno alla giustizia'' (Hunter: Return to Justice) (2002) Film TV *''Hunter - Ritorno in polizia'' (Hunter: Back in Force) (2003) Film TV *''Hunter'' (Hunter) (2003) (episodi sconosciuti) Serie TV *''24/24 Rule'' (2007) Film TV Attore *''Premiata agenzia Whitney'' (Tenspeed and Brown Shoe), nell'episodio "This One's Gonna Kill Ya" (1980) *''Charley Hannah detective'' (Charley Hannah) (1986) Film TV *''Magnum, P.I.'' (Magnum, P.I.), nell'episodio "L'investigatore dell'anno" (1986) *''Identity Crisis'' (1989) *''Santa Barbara'' (Santa Barbara) (1991) Serie TV *''Posse - la leggenda di Jessie Lee'' (Posse) (1993) *''U.S. Customs Classified'' (1995) Serie TV *''Due poliziotti a Palm Beach'' (Silk Stalkings), negli episodi "The Sock Drawer" (1992) e "Loyalty" (1996) *''Renegade'' (Renegade) (1992-1997) Serie TV *''CHiPs '99'' (CHiPs '99) (1998) Film TV *''Detective in corsia'' (Diagnosis Murder), negli episodi "La tv può uccidere" (1997), "Trash TV 1° parte" (1999) e "Trash TV 2° parte" (1999) *''Pacific Blue'' (Pacific Blue), negli episodi "Reckoning" (1999) e "Disrobed" (2000) *''The Contract'' (The Contract) (2002) *''Dead Above Ground'' (2002) *''Infiltrato speciale'' (Half Past Dead) (2002) *''Threshold'' (Threshold) (2003) Film TV *''Ice Spiders - Terrore sulle neve'' (Ice Spiders) (2007) Film TV *''Dislecksia: The Movie'' (2009) (se stesso) Documentario *''Castle - Detective tra le righe'' (Castle), negli episodi "Fiori per la tua tomba" (2009) (se stesso), "Senza limite" (2009) e "Un'esperienza mortale" (2010) Regista *''Chase'' (1973) Serie TV (episodi sconosciuti) *''Agenzia Rockford'' (The Rockford Files), gli episodi "Beamer's Last Case" (1977), "White on White and Nearly Perfect" (1978) e "Paradise Cove" (1979) *''Stone, l'episodio "Case Number HM-89428, Homicide" (1980) *Premiata agenzia Whitney'' (Tenspeed and Brown Shoe), l'episodio "This One's Gonna Kill Ya" (1980) Bibliografia Shane Scully series # The Tin Collectors (2001) # The Viking Funeral (2002) # Hollywood Tough (2003) # Vertical Coffin (2004) # Cold Hit (2005) # White Sister (2006) # Three Shirt Deal (2007) # On the Grind (2009) # The Pallbearers (2010) # The Prostitutes' Ball (2010) Other novels * The Plan (1996) * Final Victim (1997) * King Con (1998) * Riding the Snake (1999) * The Devil's Workshop (2000) * Runaway Heart (2003) * At First Sight (2008) Note Categoria:Produttori televisivi statunitensi Categoria:Sceneggiatori statunitensi Categoria:Registi statunitensi Categoria:Attori statunitensi Categoria:Scrittori statunitensi del XXI secolo